Star Wars: My Last Breath
You know I can’t stay long All I wanted to say was I love you and I’m not afraid Anakin stared at the med droid in disbelief. “No,” he said numbly. “You’re wrong.” The droid clicked sympathetically. “I’m sorry, Master Jedi. We did all we could.” Anakin shook his head. This couldn’t be happening. Padmé would be alright; of course she would. They had their two beautiful children; everything would be fine— “Ani?” Padmé’s eyes were closed. Her brown curls were matted against her head. She looked like she was—exhausted, Anakin told himself firmly. She had just given birth to twins, why shouldn’t she be a bit tired? He took her hand. “I’m here, Angel. You’re going to be fine.” She shook her head weakly. “Don’t, Ani. I’m dying, and we both know it.” “No!” he insisted, taking her in his arms. “No. It’s all going to be fine, everything, it’ll all be perfect…” He could feel her heart beating against his. So faint…so weak. No. Can you hear me Can you feel me in your arms Holding my last breath Safe inside myself Are all my thoughts of you Sweet raptured light it ends here tonight Anakin beckoned to one of the droids holding the twins, and it glided over. He took Luke in one arm, smiling slightly as the tiny hand curled around his finger. “Look,” he told Padmé. “They need you. I need you.” “You’ll tell them about me, won’t you?” she said hoarsely. “I want—I want them to know about their mother.” “They’ll know you,” Anakin insisted, “Because you’ll be there. You have to hang on, my love. Please… Padmé felt something wet on her face. Tears. Anakin was crying. I know you hear me I can taste it in your tears Holding my last breath Safe inside myself Are all my thoughts of you Sweet raptured light It ends here tonight Anakin clutched her as though he could keep her living my sheer force of will. “You’re going to live,” he choked. “You’re not going to die.” This is a dream, he told himself. It’s just a dream. I’m having the worst, most cruel nightmare of my entire life, and I’m going to wake up soon. I’m going to wake up now. Force, please, just end it! I can’t stand anymore, it’s too much. Please, let me wake up now… Her breathing started to slow… Closing your eyes to disappear You pray your dreams will leave you here But still you wake to know the truth No one’s there A strange haze was covering everything. “I love you,” she whispered. “I love you too. Stay here,” he begged. “My love, you have to stay with me.” Her eyes closing… “Padmé! Padmé! Please, Angel, I need you! I love you—oh, please, no, please, Force, no, no…” Say good-bye Don’t be afraid Calling me calling me As you fade to black Her last Force-flickers faded away. An inhuman sound, part scream, part moan, all incredible, indescribable pain, grief, and pure agony, tore from Anakin’s mouth. His tear-soaked face was distorted with pain as he held Padmé’s limp, still-warm body close to him, hugging her, rocking her… Holding my last breath Safe inside myself Are all my thoughts of you Sweet raptured light It ends here tonight THE END